


i can see forever

by miss_minnelli



Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), No Sex, Only discussion of sex, Prison AU, orange is the new black AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli
Summary: “So what’re you actually in for, then? Cause I know it wasn’t arson.”They’d been fucking for several weeks and Crowley hadn’t bothered to dig any deeper into Aziraphale’s mysterious life pre-prison.Aziraphale pouted. “You don’t know that, dear. I could be a terrifying arsonist.” Crowley pulled a face. “Well, anyway I really did have a flaming sword once. Great party trick.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138229
Kudos: 24
Collections: Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021





	i can see forever

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Femslash February! The prompt was "book" and the AU I set this ficlet in is a Prison AU. This is purely based on Nicky and Lorna from Orange is the New Black, so it's based on an American prison, but we're using our imagination, so let it be anywhere you want it to be.
> 
> Rated M for frequent discussion of sex, but there's no sex in this fic.
> 
> Title from "Almost Paradise" from Footloose.

“So what’re you actually in for, then? Cause I know it wasn’t arson.”

They’d been fucking for several weeks and Crowley hadn’t bothered to dig any deeper into Aziraphale’s mysterious life pre-prison.

Aziraphale pouted. “You don’t know that, dear. I could be a terrifying arsonist.” Crowley pulled a face. “Well, anyway I really did have a flaming sword once. Great party trick.”

“Oh, come off it, angel. What the fuck kinda weird shit got you in here that you won’t admit?”

Biting her lip, Aziraphale turned away. “I don’t know, Crowley. I can’t have the whole block knowing about this.” She turned back. “How do I know I can trust you?”

“Ya don’t. I’m an ex-junkie. Can’t trust any of us.” She leaned closer to Aziraphale. “Hmm, let’s put it this way: if you want to keep having mind-blowing orgasms, I gotta know what you did.”

Aziraphale blushed a deep red. “Crowley! Someone will hear!”

Crowley rolled her eyes. “Angel, there’s not a single person in this block who didn’t hear you scream in the showers this morning.”

“Oh, fine. I stole a book.”

“Really? That’s it? Wait, why did that land you in here then?”

“It was a rather important book.”

“Mhm…”

“From a rather important museum.”

“Yeah, and?”

Aziraphale huffed. “Oh, you’re making this difficult! I stole a Gutenberg Bible from the Morgan Library and Museum in New York. I mean, they have three, it isn’t as if they’d really miss just the one!”

Crowley dissolved into a fit of laughter. This was priceless. “You—you stole a—a _bible_?”

“Well, I tried, didn’t I! They tracked me down. Blasted security cameras. Another one of man’s unnecessary technological inventions.”

“Jesus, guess I don’t know much about bibles. Did they really give you eighteen months for attempted theft?”

“It may have been a repeated incident. As in, seven incidents. I almost got away with it the last time, but they decided they’d had enough of me.”

Crowley was actually impressed. “That’s dedication, angel. Well, guess you’ll just have to read the boring, _regular_ bible like all the other religious sorts.”

“Mm, shame. What’d you do then? Can’t be as embarrassing as mine.”

“You know what I did, basically,” Crowley replied.

Aziraphale rolled her eyes. “We’re sharing, dear, that’s what friends are do.”

“Friends? How many friends do you have that do _you_?”

“Crowley! Do stop being crass. Don’t avoid the question.”

“Used drugs, bought drugs, sold drugs, stole drugs, whole shebang. Really just fucked myself up. That what you wanted to hear?”

Aziraphale had the good sense to look a sorry. “I didn’t meant to make you upset.”

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE BACK TO YOUR BUNKS,” shouted one of the guards.

They were currently sitting on Aziraphale’s bed, where Crowley would much rather stay in, but prison wasn’t really about what you wanted. Even so, she decided she’d get what one thing she wanted. She stood up and coaxed Aziraphale up as well by the collar of her gray sweatshirt. Once Aziraphale had the wind properly knocked out of her, Crowley placed a searing kiss on her lips. She quickly backed away as a guard marched over toward them.

“Call me, angel,” Crowley mouthed, holding her hand up to her ear like a phone. On her way down the aisle between the bunks she snuck a glance back at Aziraphale and saw her pink-cheeked and holding her hand up to her lips, as if trying to save the kiss Crowley had given her.

Well. It may be an unconventional type of wooing, but Crowley rather thought it was working.


End file.
